The Happiest Place on Earth
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Leo decides to celebrate the victory over the Giants by taking four of his friends to Disney World. And Victoria Leak is shocked that she's one of them. Slight spoilers for MY Mark of Athena


**Hi, guys! I created this couple for The Mark of Athena, but then I decided I didn't put enough of them in there. So now I'm spending a whole lot of time with this couple, and in my head, it's starting to look like the sweet, cute, and awkward relationship that none of us really like to **_**be **_**in (because everyone annoys you about it) but we love reading about it. **

**DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MARK OF ATHENA!**

**I am speaking of Leoria - the couple name for my character Victoria Leak and Leo Valdez. I couldn't help it. I based Victoria off of all of my friends, so she's pretty different. She's a combination of my best friend's humor, my other best friend's craziness, my friend's looks, and my overall personality. **

**So I was watching a show about Disney World, and I decided to put these two in the park for some unknown reason. Hilarity shall ensue. **

**Victoria Leak POV**

We had just defeated the Giants, and none of the overall seven had died. I didn't die either, which was pretty cool. I was the "extra". The "replacement". The "Tagalong". At first, I didn't want any part of this prophecy. But then I met Leo.

And Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Frank, of course.

Because I didn't mean to leave them out. It just worked out that way.

Once we'd dropped Jason, Frank, and Hazel off at Camp Jupiter (and had a celebratory feast, of course), making Percy and Piper pretty dejected, we were off to Camp Half-Blood once more. I didn't want to think about the hell that awaited me from the Tyche cabin for going off on one of the most dangerous quests of all time and coming back with mini versions of me and my friends because we just couldn't bear to leave them behind and we couldn't figure out just how Octavian and Gaea had done it.

Thinking of Octavian left a bitter taste in my mouth. I remembered how sweet he had been to me, and how I almost joined Gaea just to be with my newfound friend. Then, Tyche claimed me. Not Fortuna. Octavian showed his true colors to me, screaming at me and calling me a Graecus when I didn't even know what the Latin word meant.

It's what made me a bit hesitant of Leo at first. He was just way too nice to me. He seemed like an adorable, clumsy kid stumbling over his own words. Calling me pretty. Afraid I would join the Hunters.

Bonus: he was cute.

But Octavian had seemed reasonably attractive - inside and out until I discovered I wasn't Roman after all. Octavian totally screwed with my heart - not that I liked him in that way. He was about four years older than me. He definitely didn't have any interest in me, so I didn't bother liking him. It seemed too hopeless.

But when I recognized Leo from camp, I got so excited. I never really knew him personally, but I had always looked up to him. I mean, who accidentally burns down a workshop with his mother inside of it and actually does exactly what made that happen again? A brave and stupid person.

Which Leo was. Annabeth and Piper definitely didn't see it, but Leo _was _extremely intelligent. He had taught himself algebra in the fourth grade - at least that's what he told me.

"My mom was already teaching me the basics, so I stole one of the older kid's Algebra books and read it and did the problems inside. I learned pretty quickly that way."

The pinnacle of my respect for him was the day after we got to camp. He gathered all of the Greek members of the prophecy up and talked to us inside Bunker 9.

"We need to go to Disney World, guys."

Piper, Percy, and I immediately agreed. Annabeth was a little skeptical.

"How are we supposed to get the money?"

"Annabeth, we just saved the freaking world. You and Percy for the second time. I think that Chiron won't mind us going to Disney World."

"Come on, Annabeth!" Percy said, jumping around like an excited kid, well, about to go to Disney World. "Splash Mountain! Rock 'N' Rollercoaster! THE TOWER OF TERROR!"

"Yeah, it'll be great! Come on, Annabeth! Let's go!" I had the sudden urge to drop everything and run to Disney World, but I shook off the feeling Piper's Charmspeak gave me.

"Fine."

"YES!" The rest of us danced around like maniacs.

"I've got the money anyway. There's a vault on the _Argo _that's got, like, ten-thousand dollars in it."

"_What?" _Percy and Annabeth gasped.

"Are you flipping kidding me?" Piper groaned.

"Hey, I didn't know what we were going to have to do on the quest. We might have had to stay in a hotel or something, and I didn't know how long this was going to take."

"Leo…" Percy shook his head. "You're insane, you know that?"

"YEAH!"

**So. Disney World. Fun. Mickey Mouse. The best roller-coasters on the face of the earth.**

**And PJO. **

**And Leo.**


End file.
